


Barometric Pressure

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm interrupts Saul's afternoon by the lake, he and Bill find something to do inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barometric Pressure

The storm caught Saul by surprise—he'd told Bill he was going swimming, but really, he'd been half-asleep, stretched out on the sun-warmed boards of the dock, one bare toe trailing lazily in the water, on the off-chance that a fish might decide to come biting.

He'd started running for the cabin at the first rumble of thunder, but he hadn't made it halfway up the hill before the rain started, the clear Tauron summer day instantly giving way to a downpour that soaked him through.

Bill was waiting for him when he threw open the screen door and sloshed inside.

"Glad I didn't join you," he said, watching as Saul dripped on the doormat he'd inherited from his uncle, along with the rest of the cabin.

"Still have a lot of paperwork?" Saul asked, forking a hand through his hair and squeezing out some of the water, leaving spots on the floor.

"Some," said Bill mildly. "I was hoping to get it done this afternoon." He crossed his arms over his chest. "His finances were a frakking mess and he dumped it all in my lap."

Just then, there was a resounding clap of thunder and the lights went out.

"Just dandy," muttered Bill. "There goes the computer."

"Well, I guess that helps us decide what to do," Saul said, with a lecherous smirk. He tugged his soaked T-shirt away from his stomach. "I have to get out of these wet clothes before I catch my death."

Bill rolled his eyes. "You have the worst lines," he said.

Saul waggled his eyebrows. "But they always work."

"Idiot," said Bill fondly, yanking Saul to him and kissing him fiercely and without preamble.

This was exactly what Saul been hoping would happen when he'd agreed to take some shore leave with Bill to help him sort through his uncle's stuff. Cramped conditions on a battlestar weren't exactly conducive to… _this_ , and it was nice to stick his tongue down Bill's throat without fear of the wrong person opening the door.

It was only a few steps from the front door to the stairs, though for a moment after they got up them, Saul doubted they'd make it off the landing. Bill stripped off the T-shirt and tossed it aside, intent only on Saul, his fingers sliding hot over cool, damp skin. There was another rumble of thunder from outside and Bill planted desperate kisses down past the line of Saul's jaw to nip hard at his collarbone, not stopping until he was sure to leave a mark.

Saul hissed and leaned back against the wall, feeling the roughness of the old wallpaper (they had to take that down) against his back. "Frak, Bill!"

"No, that comes later," said Bill teasingly, tangling his hands in Saul's hair and kissing his way back up to his lips. Bill was undoubtedly in control here; the way he had him pinned to the wall with that thigh against his groin was proof of that. Not that Saul minded. He generally trusted Bill in the driver's seat—he usually had a pretty good idea of where they were going.

Though sometimes, Saul's tolerance for teasing was lower than others.

"Come on," he gasped, rubbing his erection against Bill's leg. Bill knew exactly how to drive him insane and Saul simultaneously loved and hated him for it.

There was another flash of lightning and Saul could practically _feel_ the electricity coursing through him. He fumbled with Bill's shirt buttons as he undid them, pressing hard against his lips and Bill relented slightly, shaking his shirt off and letting Saul guide them across the landing toward the guest bedroom.

"Really coming down out there," Bill observed, nodding out the window. The bedroom was at the front of the house, so Saul could see the trees by the dock whipping back and forth in the wind and the choppy water on the lake. He was glad he was in here with Bill, instead of out in that.

He quickly crossed the room to the double bed, assessing it. It was certainly bigger than what they were used to on _Atlantia_ —it'd do. The bedsprings squeaked as he flopped down on the mattress and unbuttoned his jeans. Bill shoved him further back on the bed and knelt between his legs, pulling Saul's pants all the way off and then crawled onto the bed himself, straddling Saul's hips.

"Captain, I think you only came here with me so I'd frak you," he breathed in his ear.

"That might've been the plan, sir," said Saul, reaching down to rub Bill's erection through the front of his shorts.

Bill made a noise low in his throat that only served to make Saul's cock harder. "You know I love it when you call me sir, right?"

"No, sir," said Saul. With the other hand, he undid the button and zip and Bill wriggled his hips in an effort to get rid of the offending garment, his underwear quickly following. "Hadn't a clue, sir."

Bill nearly growled at him, thrusting against him. "You're asking for it, you know that?"

Saul smirked, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck and drawing him in for a kiss. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Saul felt incredibly free during moments like this, almost like when he was flying. They didn't have to worry about getting found out, they didn't have to worry about regs, what anyone would think if they found out the rumors about _why_ the CAG favored a screwup like Saul so much were partly true.

"You're thinking too much," said Bill, stroking the side of Saul's face with his thumb. He kissed the corner of his mouth, letting his other hand trail down, across his stomach, to brush his fingertips against Saul's penis.

"Just thinking about you," Saul teased, running his hands up and down the warm skin of Bill's back.

"That's acceptable," said Bill, giving him one more kiss before moving down his body to exactly where Saul had been willing him to go.

He groaned as Bill's tongue lapped at the head of his cock, teasing him, making him squirm, the bed's comforter soft against his bare skin. Bill leaned forward, taking more of Saul into his mouth. Saul's hips bucked and Bill reached down to still them, his hands sliding over Saul's hipbones to squeeze his ass.

"Bill," Saul heard himself whisper. He reached down to run his fingers through Bill's hair, needing to grab hold of some part of him to keep himself grounded.

Bill hummed in response, which nearly turned Saul's bones to liquid and he squirmed again, draping his legs over Bill's shoulders. This made Bill keep doing it, humming as his tongue dipped and swirled in exactly the places Saul liked having tongues dip and swirl.

"Don't stop." The breathlessness of his own voice sounded odd in his ears, not like himself. "Gods, Bill, don't stop."

Bill nodded, bobbing his head, his lips forming a tighter seal around Saul's penis that made Saul curl his toes. He was good at that, Saul reflected. He seemed to have a sixth sense about what Saul wanted or needed. Saul stroked his hair, letting his fingers trail along the side of his face, cupping Bill's slightly stubbly cheek.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. There was another rumble of thunder from outside and it resonated deep in Saul's chest. His breath hitched as Bill pulled his head back, sucking powerfully. He didn't want to come just yet.

"Up here, Bill," he murmured, not opening his eyes. He brushing the pad of his thumb right next to Bill's lips, feeling them curled around his cock.

"Sure." Bill let him go, the rush of cool air making Saul groan against the throbbing sensation.

Bill smirked, covering Saul's body with his own, a welcome pressure. Saul loved the way he looked during sex, his bright blue eyes seeming to stand out in his flushed face as he gazed down at Saul. He felt a rush of warmth every time Bill looked at him like that. It made him feel like the greatest thing in the worlds.

"What is it you want, hm?" Bill muttered, nuzzling at Saul's neck. His cock was pressing into Saul's stomach and Saul pushed up against the warm weight, loving the feeling of Bill's breath on his neck, his scent.

"Frak me?" He wished he could control his voice when he said it, but it shook just a little.

Bill smirked, drawing back to sit on his heels. "That it, huh?"

Every second that Bill just looked at him was driving Saul closer to the edge. The only other things he was conscious of were his own heavy breathing and the rain driving against the windowpanes.

"You gonna do it or not?" he asked, shifting insistently.

Bill leaned down to kiss him. "Bedside table," he breathed into his ear. "Top drawer."

Saul's hand shot out and he fumbled with the knob, yanking the drawer open and feeling around for the lube, which was one of the only things in there. He tossed it to Bill, priding himself on his ability to get the thing open with one hand.

"So, how are we gonna do this now?" Bill asked, squeezing some onto his hand.

In answer, Saul rolled onto his stomach. Pressing his crotch against the comforter offered some relief, but what he really wanted was for Bill to just touch him already.

"C'mon, lift up your ass a little," said Bill, tugging lightly on Saul's hip, and he complied, pushing up onto his hands and knees. He was ready for it but he still gasped at the first touch of Bill's fingertip to his asshole. "Perfect," murmured Bill, slipping one slick finger inside. He crooked it, stroking Saul's prostate. "That good?"

"Great," said Saul. "More." Bill added a second finger, stretching him gently and Saul held his breath.

"Let me know how I'm doing." Bill's movements were slow and deliberate and it was all Saul could do not to scream.

"You're doing fine," Saul assured him.

"That's good to hear," Bill said, chuckling.

Saul shivered. "Bill, please, come on."

Bill pressed his lips to the back of Saul's neck, his nose brushing through Saul's thick hair. "Relax," he breathed, giving Saul goosebumps. "You tense up."

Saul took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Bill loved to tease him, but ultimately, he seemed to care more about Saul's comfort than any other partner he'd had.

Bill's fingers disappeared and Saul leaned forward, pressing back toward him, waiting. It seemed like forever for Bill to get himself into position and make sure all parts were aligned.

"Ready?" he asked.

Now he was just pushing it.

Saul swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Bill moved forward, guiding his cock to Saul's ass and slowly easing inside. Saul let out an involuntary gasp.

Bill stopped moving immediately. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Saul fisted the comforter and pushed back against Bill, feeling satisfied when he groaned.

Bill waited a second for Saul to get used to him before beginning to move. Saul fell into pace with his thrusts, working with him in a unified rhythm. He could hear Bill breathing hard in his ear as he quickened his pace, reaching around to take Saul's cock in his hand.

"Gods, Saul," Bill groaned. "Keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

Saul smirked, pressing back against him again, loving the feeling of having more of Bill inside him. Bill wrapped a hand around Saul's bicep, steadying himself. "Saul," he whispered, sounding raw.

Saul closed his eyes, knowing how much Bill loved the tight feeling, knew how close he was. He started pressing kisses to Saul's neck and shoulders, raising the little hairs on the back of Saul's neck.

There was a beat, and Bill came, biting down gently on Bill's shoulder. Saul breathed in sharply at the warmth filling him.

Bill didn't take his hand off Saul's cock, and even as he rode through his own orgasm, his strokes became deeper, hitting Saul's prostate more reliably. Saul gripped the comforter tightly as he came, groaning Bill's name, and they spent a few moments panting, joined in the afterglow, before Bill gently withdrew and Saul collapsed on the bed.

"You still got it," he said.

Bill snorted, lay down next to him. "Good to know." He was still breathing hard. "Glad I brought you with me."

Saul rolled over to slide his arm over Bill's chest. "Bet you would've been bored without me."

Bill grabbed Saul's arm and pulled him on top of him. "Me and my right hand," he said, smirking and kissing him, slipping his arm around Saul's waist.

They lay like that for a few minutes, and Saul was overcome by the desire to just pause things right here, in this moment. On _Atlantia_ , they never had the chance to do this—even if they did have sex, they were always up and dressed immediately after, lest they be discovered. Saul would never have given up serving with Bill for the worlds, but there were times he wished they could have a more conventional relationship.

"Don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep on top of me," murmured Bill tiredly, carding his fingers through Saul's hair. "You're heavier than you think."

"Mm." Saul rolled off Bill, flopping onto the bed.

There was another silence, before Bill rolled into his side, sliding his arm around Saul. "I am really glad you came with me," he said, kissing Saul's temple. "It's nice spending time with you."

Saul smiled contentedly as Bill's hand returned to playing with his hair.

"Hey, it stopped raining," said Bill suddenly.

Saul lifted his head. The sky was clearing, and it looked like it was going to be quite pleasant out. He turned back to Bill. "You wanna go fishing?"

Bill grinned. "Sure."

There was a pause. Surely they'd get up in a couple minutes.


End file.
